Arigatou
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: Ino akhirnya menikah dengan Gaara. Lelaki itu jugalah yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Ino. Bahkan lelaki itu rela bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Ino yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab mantan kekasihnya, Hidan. Apakah Ino mau membalas kebaikan Gaara? Atau Ino justru meninggalkan lelaki itu? / Sequel 友人 [ Au] Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort. GaaIno, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Arigatou © Biiancast Rodith**

**Warning!**

**Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kalau tokoh dalam fic ini OOC sangat. Typo(s), EYD tidak beraturan. Alur kecepatan.**

**Sebelum membaca, ada baiknya terlebih dahulu membaca fict "******友人**"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haah~~"

Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan memiliki warna mata sewarna birunya lautan, terlihat sedang gugup saat ini.

Pasalnya, gadis cantik dari Klan Uzumaki itu akan menikah dengan salah seorang pemuda dari Klan Sabaku yang notabene adalah salah satu sahabat Kakaknya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau gugup, Ino?"

Seorang gadis yang tidak kalah cantiknya, datang menghampirinya di ruang rias. Gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu, sengaja datang mengunjunginya ke ruangan ini hanya untuk melihat keadaan Ino.

"Ti—tidak. Aku tidak gugup Sakura."

Haruno Sakura nama gadis yang memiliki surai berwarna merah muda itu, menaikkan salah satu alisnya ke atas karena mengetahui bahwa wanita yang duduk di depan cermin itu membohonginya.

"Kau tahu _Pig_," Sahut Sakura. " kau bukan pembohong yang baik. " Kata Sakura kesal.

"Kenapa aku tahu kau sedang berbohong? Pertama. Kau tidak akan meremas tanganmu kalau kau tidak sedang cemas, gugup, dan bingung." Tambah Sakura mengkoreksi sikap Ino saat ia memasuki ruangan dan melihat penampilan Ino. " Kedua. Kau bahkan sampai lupa memanggilku _forehead_. Kau akan memanggil namaku, jika saat kau sedang serius. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Kau sedang gugup." .

Ino menggigit bibir tipisnya. Ino sangat ingat kalau seseorang yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya bukan Naruto yang dengan mudah percaya ketika ia berbohong

Yang berdiri di hadapan Ino saat ini adalah Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis cantik yang berprofesi sebagai dokter dokter muda itu telah lama memiliki ikatan persahabat sejak mereka Sekolah Dasar dulu. Seseorang yang Ino anggap sebagai saudara kandung. Bahkan, seseorang yang lebih mengenal dirinya sendiri.

Ino tahu, membohongi Sakura tidak semudah membohongi kakaknya sendiri.

Masih sangat jelas dalam ingatan Ino, setelah ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah berbadan dua. Ino sebisa mungkin menutupi kabar buruk tersebut dari orang lain—tidak terkecuali dari kedua orangtuanya, kakak, dan sahabatnya. Sepintar apapun kita menyembunyikan bangkai, baunya pasti akan tercium juga.

Demikianlah yang dirasakan oleh wanita penyuka bunga cosmos itu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Ino dan Sakura bertemu di akhir pekan, seperti saat ini. Mengingat waktu mereka berdua untuk bertemu sangatlah minim. Dan di _café_ Narita-lah tempat mereka untuk saling melepas rindu.

Menurut Sakura, penampilan Ino yang setiap harinya terlihat luar biasa di mata hijau cerahnya, terlihat sangat berbeda kala itu. Wajah pucat, rambut yang terlihat lusuh, dan kening yang selalu mengeluarkan keringat, membuat tanda tanya muncul di benak Sakura.

Karena tidak biasanya Ino keluar rumah dengan tampang yang tidak sedap untuk dipandang mata, seperti ini. Sakura sangat tahu, Ino itu sangat jauh berbeda dengannya yang selalu berpenampilan ala kadarnya setiap harinya.

Terlebih saat Sakura melihat Ino tidak sekalipun menyentuh makanan yang ia pesan saat itu. Sakura sangat yakin kalau makanan yang Ino pesan adalah salah satu makanan _favorite_-nya. Dalam pandangan Sakura, Ino melihat makanan lezat itu seperti sampah busuk yang lebih cocok jadi penghuni tong sampah ketimbang penghuni lambungnya.

"Kau baik, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Aku baik."

Sakura hanya mengernyitkan keningnya merasa tidak yakin dengan jawaban gadis berambut _blonde_ tersebut. "Aku merasa, kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja."

Ino meremas kedua tangannya di bawah meja—menutupi kebohongannya—saat mendengar penuturan gadis musim semi tersebut.

Sakura memang benar. Saat ini Ino memang sedang tidak baik. Sejak mengetahui ia hamil, Ino lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamarnya dan itu membuat kedua orangtuanya cemas. Ino bahkan sudah seminggu tidak makan dengan teratur. Hal tersebut, membuat _Kaasan_-nya mengira kalau dia sedang diet.

Makanan yang tidak lebih dari tiga sendok, tidak pernah bertahan lama di lambungnya karena ia langsung memuntahkannya kembali. Mengingat memasuki awal kehamilannya, _morning sickness_-lah yang menemaninya saat itu.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Itu 'kan makanan kesukaanmu." Unjuk Sakura dengan garpu yang ia pegang ke arah _vanilla cake_ yang terlihat sangat lezat di hadapan Ino.

Ino menimbang-nimbang antara memakannya atau tidak. Saat ini, Ino layaknya SiBuah Malakama, _'Dimakan, ayah mati. Tidak dimakan, Ibu mati.'. _

Kalau Ino memakan cake yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, makanan itu tidak akan lama bertahan di lambung karena ia akan memuntahkan isi perutnya seperti tadi pagi. Dan kalau tidak ia makan, Sakura pasti semakin curiga.

Keputusan Ino untuk lebih memiliki memakan cake itu, membuat ia harus berlari secepat mungkin menuju toilet, dan itu membuat Sakura harus mengekorinya dari belakang depan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,_ pig_?" tanya Sakura sembari memijat tengkuk leher Ino yang sedang menunduk di mulut nganga westafel.

"Hoek…hoek… Aku tid—" Perkataan Ino terpotong saat ia kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Ayo. Kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang." Ajak Sakura cemas.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja Sakura."

"Jangan berbohong Ino." Ucapan Sakura terdengar sangat berat saat mengucapkan kata berbohong. "Kau mengatakan baik-baik saja, sementara tanganmu, meremas tanganku dengan sangat erat."

Tidak mendapatkan respon gadis bermata _safir_ tersebut, membuat kesabaran Sakura habis. "Ayo. Kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang." Kata Sakura lagi, mengulangi perkataannya.

Belum sampai mereka mencapai pintu keluar toilet, Ino langsung memeluk Sakura erat. Sangat jelas di pendengaran Sakura, Ino sedang menangis.

"I—Ino."

"Sakura… Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tenanglah. Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura menenangkan Ino dengan mengelus punggungnya.

"A-aku… Aku hamil."

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong, tubuh Sakura seketika menegang mendengar penuturan Ino barusan.

"Aku hamil, Sakura." Ulang Ino dengan tangisan semakin menusuk di indra pendengaran Sakura.

"Kita pulang, Ino. Setelah itu kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang."

Ino melepaskan pelukkannya saat tahu, Sakura akan mengajaknya pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. "Aku tidak ingin _Kaasan_ tahu, aku sedang hamil." Terang Ino.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke apartemenku saja." Ino mengangguk setuju.

Saat itulah Sakura mengetahui kebenaran yang selama ini, Ino sembunyikan darinya.

"Hei. Apa yang kau cemas'kan?" Tanya Sakura setelah meraih tangan dan menggenggam ke dua tangan Ino.

"Pernikahan ini tidak benar Sakura." Jawab Ino membalas ngenggaman Sakura. "Ini bukan salah Gaara, Sakura. Bukan dia yang harusnya bertanggung jawab."

"Sssttt~ Bukankah Gaara sudah menjelaskannya denganmu?" Kata Sakura tidak setuju dengan ucapan Ino. "Gaara tulus mencintaimu, _Pig._"

"Justru itu membuatku ingin menghentikan pernikahan ini." Sahut Ino cepat. "Aku tidak pantas untuknya."

Sakura me-_rolling_ kedua mata _emerald_ miliknya mendengar perkataan Ino. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Ino mengatakan hal yang sama. "Apa perlu aku membawa Gaara kemari agar kau menghentikan omong kosong itu lagi, _Pig_?" Ancam Sakura.

Tidak ada sahutan dari lawan bicara, Sakura membantu Ino bangkit dari duduk manisnya.

"Jangan sia-sia'kan pengorbanan Gaara untukmu, Ino. Jika kau merasa bersalah kepadanya, balas perasaannya. Cintai dia dengan sepenuh hatimu. Buktikan kalau Gaara tidak salah mencintaimu." Kata Sakura bijak sebelum pintu kayu kamar tersebut terbuka lebar. "Habis jejak air matamu, sebelum Kushina _baachan_ melihatnya." Bisik Sakura saat melihat seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah panjang memasuki kamar dan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Sayang, kau sudah siapa? Sudah saatnya giliranmu." Senyum kasih sayang, tercetak jelas di wajah cantik Kushina melihat putri simatawayangnya akan mengikrarkan janji suci di altar.

Sakura, Ino, dan Kushina melangkah semakin jauh dari kamar menuju taman belakang yang disihir menjadi tempat pengikraran janji suci penikahan Ino dan Gaara.

"_Kaasan… Arigatou_." Ucap Ino sebelum mereka sampai di samping Minato yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Mendengar penuturan Ino yang tiba-tiba, membuat Ibu dua anak tersebut menangis haru bercampur dengan tangis bahagia.

Sebelum Minato membawa putri kecilnya kepada sang Adam yang menunggu di altar, Kushina menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup kening putrinya. "Kebahagiaan menyertaimu, sayang."

Minato yang melihat pemandangan antar Ibu dan anak itu, menitikkan air matanya. Ino-nya kini telah besar. Gadis manjanya kini telah dewasa.

Suara _songleader_ yang menyanyikan lagu Ave Maria sudah mulai terdengar di pengeras suara mengiri langkah mereka untuk semakin mendekati altar.

Di depan altar, Ino dapat melihat sangat jelas seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang menunggunya. Wajah stoic miliknya selalu menemaninya. Toxedo berwarna putih, membuatnya semakin terlihat gagah. Lelaki yang memiliki nama Sabaku No Gaara lah yang menjadi pembelai prianya. Lelaki yang dengan gagah menolongnya dari kejadian naas tersebut. Lelaki yang dengan berani menerima pukulan maut Naruto hanya untuk mendapat restu darinya. Dan lelaki bodoh itulah yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya dan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang bukan seharusnya dia tanggung. Ya. Gaara memang bodoh karena mau bertanggung jawab dengan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya.

Mengingat hal tersebut, membuat uluh hati Ino seakan dicubit.

Jarak Ino dengan Gaara semakin terkikis habis dan itu membuat Ino meremas lengan ayahnya cukup kuat. Dilangkahnya yang terakhir, Ino melihat Gaara mengulurkan tangan lebar miliknya. Disambutnya tangan lebar yang beberapa menit lagi akan sah menjadi suaminya tersebut.

Kini tibalah seorang pendeta memulai acara janji pernikahan dan dengan lantang pendeta itu berkata, "Sakarang saya bertanya kepada Pengantin Pria : Sabaku No Gaara."

Disaat pendeta bertanya kepada pembelai pria, di dalam lubuk hati Ino, ia membaca doa.

"Bersediakah saudar di hadapan Allah yang Mahatahu dan dihadapan Jemaat yang berkumpul disini meyaksikan bahwa saudara menghendaki : Uzumaki Ino menjadi isterimu?"

'_Jika memang, lelaki ini yang Kau kirim untukku yang hina ini. Bantu aku agar dapat membahagiakannya. ' _

"Bersediakah saudara mengasihi dia dengan segenap hati dan dengan segala kekuatan dan bersediakah saudara bersama-sama dengan dia melakukan kehidupan yang kudus?"

'_Jika memang dialah yang Kau hunjuk menjadi pendampingku, jangan biarkan dia menderita. Biarkan kemurahan hatinya membawanya ke pintu kebahagian.'_

"Bersediakah saudara untuk mengerti dan menanggung kelemahannya yang ada, dan maukah saudara berjanji, bahwa saudara tidak akan menceraikan dia sampai kematian akan menceraikan kamu kelak? Apabila saudara menerima semuanya itu dengan hati yang ikhlas, jawablah."

'_Jika memang dia, ajari aku untuk menerima dan mencintainya. Sadarkan aku bahwa lelaki inilah yang pantas untuk kucintai, kini, besok, dan selamanya. Amin.'_

"Ya. Saya bersedia." Kata Gaara dengan lantang tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dalam kalimatnya.

Setelah sang Pendeta bertanya kepada pengantin pria, kini tibalah giliran Ino.

"Sakarang saya bertanya kepada Pengantin Perempuan : Uzumaki Ino. Bersediakah saudar di hadapan Allah yang Mahatahu dan dihadapan Jemaat yang berkumpul disini meyaksikan bahwa saudara menghendaki : Sabaku No Gaaara menjadi suamimu?

Bersediakah saudara mengasihi dia dengan segenap hati dan dengan segala kekuatan dan bersediakah saudara bersama-sama dengan dia melakukan kehidupan yang kudus?

Bersediakah saudara untuk mengerti dan menanggung kelemahannya yang ada, dan maukah saudara berjanji, bahwa saudara tidak akan menceraikan dia sampai kematian akan menceraikan kamu kelak? Apabila saudara menerima semuanya itu dengan hati yang ikhlas, jawablah."

Dengan hati yang mantap, Ino berkata, " Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini, Sabaku No Gaara dan Uzumaki Ino, telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Silahkan cium pengantinmu. " Kata pendeta mengakhiri ucapannya.

Mendengar ucapan terakhir Pak Pendera, membuat kedua batu safir milik Ino, melebar. Ino melihat jarah wajahnya dengan jarak wajah Gaara semakin menipis. Ino menutup matanya erat menunggu datangnya ciuman hangat ke bibirnya. Bukan bibir tipisnya yang mendapatkan kecupan hangat dari sang suami. Keningnyalah yang mendapatkan ciuman lembut dan hangat tersebut.

Ino kembali kea lam sadarnya saat mendengar suara tamu undangan bersorak bahagia. Tepukkan tangan berkumandang dimana-mana.

Dihadapannya, dapat dilihatnya ayah dan ibunya saling berangkulan dengan tangis bahagia menemani mereka. Disebelah kanan belakang orangtuanya,

Ino juga dapat melihat Sakura merangkul lengan Sasuke, sementara tangan yang satunya, ia melambai ke arahnya dan mengucapkan selamat dengan _non-verbal_ dan Ino membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Kini awal hidup baru sepasang pengantin baru itu telah dimulai. Apakah kelak semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan harapan mereka? Apakah kebahagian yang mereka rasakan saat ini berganti dengan kesedihan? Itu tergantung tiap-tiap pribadi orang memilih langkah mana yang akan mereka ambil. Tidak terkecuali dengan Gaara dan Ino.

Mulai saat ini, janji pernikahan akan diuji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_-Keep or Delete?-_**

* * *

_**A/N :**__ Maaf kalau aneh dan kacau. And for all, thanks for reading. ^^ Maaf juga jika kalian menemukan typo dimana-mana karena saia tidak menceknya ulang. ^^V  
_

_Terima kasih banyak untuk Mee, White Azalea, jenny eun-chan, shirocchin, sarakize, shiro 19uzumaki, yang udah review di "". Love you all. ^^_

_With, Love_

_Biiamcast Rodith, [03262015]_


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

2

.

.

Sejak Temari mengantar Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan yang Ino yakini sebagai kamar Gaara yang mulai saat ini adalah suaminya, Ino hanya duduk di tepi kasur yang berukuran King size tanpa ada niat untuk mengganti gaun pengantinnya.

Entah apa yang membuat wanita cantik berambut panjang ini tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya sejak ia memasuki kamar ini 30 menit yang lalu.

Perasaan bersalah, menyesal, dan hina, hinggap pada dirinya sebelum acara pernikahannya dengan Gaara dimulai. Nasehat dan kata semangat yang ia terima dari Ibunya Kushina dan Sakura tidak mampu untuk menenangkannya.

Memikirkan seperti apa masa depan pernikahannya, membuat kepala Ino berputar. Ia meringis saat ia merasakan kepalanya seperti ditimpa dengan sebongkah batu besar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang selain dirinya berada di ruangan ini. Tepatnya, suara itu berasal dari sebelah kirinya.

Bukannya menjawab, Ino justru balik bertanya. "Kapan kau masuk?"

"Baru saja." Jawab Gaara singkat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan yang sama kembali ia lontarkan kepada wanita yang saat ini sedang menatapnya.

Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, mulai gugup.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari wanita yang ada disampingnya, Gaara beranjak dari duduk manisnya, membuka lemari dan mengambil kaos oblong berwarna putih dan celana trening miliknya. Masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya dari rasa penat.

Melihat Gaara yang keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, Ino hanya memperhatikan Gaara tanpa ada niat untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

Tidak ada emosi yang terlihat saat mata biru Ino melihat wajah datar Gaara.

Ino dapat merasakan pergerakan di kasur dari belakang tubuhnya. Menandakan kalau Gaara telah naik ke atas kasur dan saat ini sedang merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah." Sahutnya. Dengan suara beratnya.

Ino melirik Gaara sejenak melalui sudut matanya.

Lingkar mata hitam yang dimiliki Gaara, semakin terlihat jelas saat kedua mata itu terpejam. Apa selama ini, Gaara juga sama dengannya tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hari ini? Ino tidak tahu. Ingin rasanya Ino menanyakannya, tapi rasa takut dan lancang, menggerogoti hatinya.

Sudah sah menjadi istri Gaara, bukan berarti Ino harus tahu segala sesuatu yang berkaitan tentang suaminya kan? Itu privasi Gaara dan Ino tidak ingin dicap sebagai perempuan lancang yang ingin tahu segala kehidupan Gaara.

Gaara memang mencintainya, dan tidak seharusnya Ino mengorek segala sesuatu tentang Gaara berdasarkan cinta yang ia terima dari Gaara. Kalaupun Ino tahu, itu karena Gaara sendirilah yang memberitahunya.

Ino beranjak dari duduknya dan langkah kakinya membawa ke arah koper miliknya untuk mengambil piyama miliknya.

Tidak cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Ino untuk mengganti pakaiannya di dalam kamar mandi. Setelahnya, ia kembali membawa langkah kakinya mendekati kasur yang di tempati Gaara.

Ino memperhatikan posisi tidur Gaara yang sudah berubah menjadi memunggunginya. Apa lelaki tampan itu menghindarinya? Entahlah. Tapi kalau memang benar, tidak masalah bukan untuknya.

Ia menjadi lebih leluasa bergerak jika tidak berada dekat lelaki itu.

Dengan berlahan-lahan calin ibu muda itu naik ke atas kasur dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh tertidur, Ino memandang punggung lebar Gaara.

"_Oyasumi…_ Gaara."

Sepasang bola mata yang sewarna dengan batu emerald itu terbuka. Ternyata Gaara tidak benar-benar tidur sedari tadi. Matanya memang terpejam, tetapi bukan berarti panca indranya yang lain juga tidak bekerja. Gaara mendengar sangat jelas gumaman itu barusan. Sangat malah. Sebab itu, ia hanya membalas sapaan Ino di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Seberkas cahaya matahari yang mengintip melalui celah-celah jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat, membuat Ino membuka kedua mata indahnya saat cahaya matahari tidak sengaja menyinarinya.

Ia menoleh ke samping tempat tidurnya dan sisi kiri kasurnya sudah kosong. Tidak ada lagi sosok lelaki yang tadi malam tidur bersama.

Apa lelaki itu bangun lebih awal darinya atau pindah tempat tidur saat Ino tertidur? Tanya Ino dalam benaknya.

Tiba-tiba rasa mual kembali hadir menyambutnya pagi ini. Sebelum isi perut Ino benar-benar keluar dan mengotori kasurnya, ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makan malamnya di _closet_.

Ino menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Setelah ia merasa rasa mualnya telah hilang, Ino membilas mulutnya dan kumur-kumur.

Ternyata, sebelum Ino beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi,Ino kembali merasakan rasa mual mengganggunya. Dengan berat hati, Ino menunduk de depan closet dan memuntahkannya kembali disana.

Beda dengan yang tadi, kali ini Ino merasakan tengkuknya dipijit oleh seseorang. Dari ekor matanya, Ino dapat melihat, Gaara lah yang melakukannya. Ino menepis tangan itu dari tengkuknya.

"Per…hoeek…pergi." Ucap Ino disela-sela muntahannya.

Bukannya melaksanakan keinginan istrinya, Gaara justru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Ino. Ia ikat rambut panjang Ino agar tidak terkena muntahannya dan kembali memijit tengkuk Ino.

"Kubilang pergi. I-ini memalukan." Racaunya lagi sambil mendorong tubuh Gaara.

"Tidak."

Ino membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa-sisa muntahannya. Iris mata yang sebiru lautan itu, menatap wajah Gaara canggung. Saat ini Ino benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia malu saat Gaara melihatnya muntah. Rasanya itu sangat menjijikkan dan Gaara justru membantunya mengurangi rasa mualnya dengan memijit tengkuknya.

Mata indah Ino dapat melihat, kalau saat ini wajah dan baju yang Gaara pakai penuh dengan keringat. Terlihat kalau lelaki berambut merah bata ini baru saja selesai olahraga.

"Apa sudah mendingan?" Suara berat Gaara, membuat bulu Ino meremang.

"Y-ya." Jawabnya gugup.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya guna menutupi rasa malu dan gugup saat Gaara melihat wajahnya dengan sangat intens. Kedua tangan Gaara menangkup wajah Ino dan memaksanya untuk mendongak ke arahnya.

"Mandilah," Ucap Gaara sembari menyeka air yang ada di sudut bibir Ino. "setelah itu turunlah ke bawah. Kita akan sarapan."

Ino yang diperlakukan lembut oleh suaminya, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah yang merayapi di wajahnya mulusnya.

Aroma harum tercium saat Ino menginjakkan kakinya di lantai bawah rumah mewah ini. Aroma roti yang dibakar, kopi yang disedu, lebih mendominasi di indra penciumannya.

"Kemarilah Ino." Ino tersentak kaget saat Temari memanggil namanya. Jarak tangga dengan ruang makan di rumah pengusaha sukses itu memang tidak terlalu jauh. Karena itu Temari masih dapat menjangkau sosoknya yang terpaku berdiri di undakan anak tangga terakhir.

Melihat Ino yang masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, Temari menghampirinya dan meraih tangannya. "Ayo… Kaupasti sudah laparkan." Ajaknya sambil membawa adik iparnya ke arah meja makan dan mendudukkannya tepat disebelah Gaara.

Suasana ruang makan keluarga Sabaku saat ini terlihat sangat jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Biasanya, hanya kepala keluarga Sabaku yang mengisi meja makan ini, mengingat ke tiga anaknya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Walau ada kerinduan untuk dapat berkumbul lagi—meski hanya sarapan bersama, Pemilik perusahan elektronik terbesar di Negeri Sakura itu, tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya agar ketiga anaknya dapat menemaninya. Kini, meja makan sudah terisi penuh. Ketiga anak beserta menantunya menemaninya sarapan.

Ino mengajak iris _aqua_-nya berkeliling menjelajahi ruang makan. Ada ayah mertuanya yang hanya terdiam di kursi paling ujung meja makan. Temari yang sibuk menceramahi tingkah laku Kankuro, yang duduk tepat di hadapannya dan di sisi kanannya, suaminya hanya diam dan menikmati sarapannya.

Suasana ruang makan Sabaku saat ini, tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan di rumahnya. Bahkan keadaan di rumahnya, jauh lebih parah dari keadaan saat ini. Jika disini yang lebih mendominasi membuat keributan Temari dan Kankuro, di rumahnya, ada Naruto dan dirinya yang sibuk mendebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting, sampai sang ibu ikutan berteriak hanya untuk mendiamkan mereka.

"Ehem…" Sepasang kakak beradik yang saling melempar umpatan itu, terdiam mendengar deheman sang ayah. Bukan hanya pandangan Temari dan Kankuro saja yang tertuju ke arah ayah mereka. Ino dan Gaara—walau melalui ekor matanya— menoleh juga ke ujung meja. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Gaara?"

Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan mertuanya, seakan membunuhnya secara berlahan. Ia merasa kalau pembahasan suami dan ayah mertuanya saat ini, seputar tentang dirinya. Entah mengapa, perasaannya saat ini benar-benar sangat kacau. Pikirannya tidak tenang. Ino takut kalau seluruh keluarga suaminya sudah mengetahui perihal kehamilannya dan menolak mengakui dirinya sebagai menantu.

Bagaimanapun, pernikahannya dengan Gaara sangat mendadak. Bahkan terbilang sangat cepat. Orang lain yang mendengarnya saja, pasti berpikir _negative_. Ino tidak bisa memungkiri, karena memang itulah adanya.

"Kami-tepatnya aku-sudah memutuskan akan pindah dari rumah ini."

Berbagai macam warna mata kini melebar sempurna mendengar perkataan Gaara. Terlihat kerutan di alis ayah tiga anak itu. "Berikan alasanmu."

"Aku sudah berkeluarga, dan sudah seharusnya aku tidak tinggal di rumah ayah."

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar ucapan Gaara. Penyesalan hinggap dihatinya.

"Tapi kau tidak lupa janjimu 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Kapan kalian akan pergi?"

"Nanti malam."

"Apa tidak secepat itu Gaara?" Tanya Temari yang tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kedua lelaki yang berbeda usia itu. "Bahkan, Ino terlihat kurang sehat."

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah istrinya yang putih pucat dan keningnya sudah dibanjiri keringat. "Kau, sehat?" Ada nada kekhawatiran di suara Gaara saat menanyakan keadaan Ino.

"A-aku, baik."

"Tidak apa kan, kita pindah nanti malam?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Y-ya."

Sejujurnya, berat rasanya menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Jika ia pindah dari rumah mertuanya, itu berarti ia harus berbagi atap dengan suaminya. Wajar, jika pernikahan mereka tidak normal.

"Hari ini kau ada jadwal kuliah?"

Ino mengangguk singkat mendengar pertanyaan suaminya. Sejak mereka menikah, ino merasa kalau suaminya itu jauh lebih cerewet darinya. Selama ini, Ino cukup mengenal sosok Gaara yang pendiam. Tapi, kenapa sekarang terlihat jauh berbeda?

Dia yang menjadi penurut dan pendiam. Gaara yang perhatian dan terlihat cukup bawel, membuatnya bingung.

Lihat saja saat ini. Selesai sarapan, Ino bahkan mengikuti kemana kaki Gaara melangkah. Sebelum Ino mencapai ambang pintu, ia menubruk punggung lebar suaminya yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

Ia angkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah dingin suaminya. Ada kerutan yang terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Hari ini kau tidak perlu kuliah." Ucap Gaara masih dengan suara dinginnya.

"Ke-kenapa begitu?"

Gaara memilih mengabaikkan pertanyaan Ino. Ia balikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan angkuh ke depan menghampiri mobil merah keluaran terbaru miliknya. Ia masuk dan tidak memperdulikan Ino yang sejak dari tadi mengejarnya. Beberapa langkah lahi Ino akan berhasil meraih ganggang pintu mobil merah itu. Tetapi, sebelum itu terjadi, Gaara sudah membawa pergi mobilnya menjauhi pelataran rumah megah ayahnya.

Airmata sudah mengenang di peluk mata Ino. Rasanya saat ini, Ino ingin menangis, melihat kepergian Gaara yang begitu saja.

Rasanya, baru beberapa menit yang lalu lelaki itu mengangkatnya tinggi ke langit dengan perlakuannya yang membuat Ino menjadi merasa nyaman. Tetapi, lelaki yang memiliki tato tulisan kanji '_Ai' _di keningnya itu , dengan secepat kilat menghempaskannya ke bumi.

Semua perlakuan Gaara yang ia terima sungguh sangat membingungkan baginya. Ino benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap lelaki berambut merah bata itu.

Merasakan ada tepukan di bahunya, menyadarkan Ino dari alam sadarnya. Ino buru-buru menghapus jejak airmatanya, sebelum seseorang melihatnya.

"Sudah. Mungkin saja Gaara menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat." Ucap Temari mencoba menghibur adik iparnya itu. "Ayo. Aku bantu kau beberes."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Ino tidak protes dan hanya mengikuti ucapan keturunan Sabaku hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keturunan terakhir Sabaku hari ini terlihat sangat sibuk di meja kerjanya. Sejak ia memutuskan pindah dari kediaman orangtuanya, Gaara yang sudah berjanji kepada sang ayah tercintai, sudah mulai menepati janjinya membantu menjalankan perusahaan Sabaku Corp.

Sudah saatnya baginya untuk membantu sang Ayah mengingat kedua kakaknya memiliki jalan yang berbeda dengannya. Temari yang berprofesi sebagai model papan atas, dan Kankuro yang memilih membuka gallery boneka kayu. Sementara Gaara sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin seperti ayahnya yang selalu sibuk di perusahaan. Tetapi, karena jauh-jauh hari ia sudah memiliki kesepakatan dengan ayahnya, terpaksa Gaara harus melakukannya.

Sesibuk apapun ayahnya bekerja, ia tetaplah kepala keluarga yang bertanggung jawab dan sangat menyanyangi ketiga anaknya. Meski ia sibuk disinggahsananya, bukan berarti ayahnya tidak tahu perkembangan anak-anaknya.

Gaara yang memiliki sikap yang jauh berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya, membuat sang ayah lebih memperhatikannya—walau semua informasi yang ia terima tentang anak-anaknya dari orang kepercayaannya yang bernama Baki.

Saat Gaara sudah dinyatakan lulus dari _Konoha High School_, Ia meminta kepada sang ayahanda tercinta untuk hidup mandiri dan jauh dari orangtua. Mendengar permintaan putra bungsunya, membuat sang ayah murkah. Bukan tanpa alasan ayahnya, menolak permintaannya.

Mendapat penolakan dari ayahnya, membuat kepribadian Gaara menjadi jauh berbeda. Ia menjadi anak pembangkang, menghabiskan waktunya di dunia gemerlap, alcohol dan wanita menjadi hiburannya. Semua sikap Gaara, membuat ayahnya marah besar.

Semakin Gaara membangkang, ia tahu, ayahnya akan semakin keras kepadanya. Mengingat Gaara tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan usaha yang dimiliki ayahnya, tercetus dipikiran Ayahnya untuk membuat sebuah perjanjian kepadanya. Jika Gaara benar-benar ingin mandiri dan jauh dari orangtuanya, saat itu juga Gaara harus terima ia menjadi pengganti dan menjalankan perusahaan milik ayahnya.

Perjanjian yang diberikan ayahnya, ia tolak mentah-mentah. Gaara pikir, tidak harus pindah dan jauh dari orangtuanya, ia juga masih dapat bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya walau masih dalam pengawasan ayahnya.

Jika alasan kepindahan Gaara saat itu untuk bersenang-senang, kini pikiran lelaki yang memiliki lingkar mata panda itu jauh lebih matang. Apakah karena memang sudah sepantasnya ia membantu ayahnya menjalankan bisnis ayahnya karena usia ayahnya sudah bisa dibilang tidak muda lagi? Atau memang karena ada hal yang lain? Ia tidak tahu.

Biasanya, sepulang kuliah, Gaara akan langsung bertemu dan bersenang-senang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di _Chidori club_ milik salah satu sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Kini, lelaki yang sudah memiliki istri itu, lebih memilih disibukkan oleh berkas-berkas. Bukan berarti, ia akan mengabaikan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Jam metalik yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya, hampir menunjukkan jam delapan malam. Sudah lebih dari enam jam ia berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang ia terima dari sekretaris ayahnya. Mengingat ia akan menjalankan salah satu cabang perusahaan ayahnya di Suna, Gaara harus lebih teliti memeriksa berkasnya.

Telepon genggamnya yang terletak manis di atas mejanya, sudah beberapa kali berkedip dan bergetar. Melihat seseorang tiap menit menghubunginya, membuat Gaara tidak punya pilihan untuk tidak mengangkatnya.

"Jangan menghubungiku lagi, karena aku akan segera kesana."

Seperti ucapannya, kepada seseorang yang menghubunginya, Gaara langsung menutup dokumen yang ia baca dan melenggang keluar dari kantornya, karena memang pekerjaannya sudah selesai ia kerjakan.

.

.

.

Gaara sudah sampai di _Chidori Club_, dimana teman-temannya sudah berkumpul beberapa jam yang lalu.

Suara musik yang dapat memekakan telinga, tidak ia haraukan. Bahkan, beberapa kali ia ditubruk orang yang sedang menggila dilantai dansa, ia abaikan. Situasi seperti ini, ia anggap sudah biasa baginya.

Gaara yang sudah melewati lantai dansa, menaiki sebuah tangga spiral yang ada tepi ruangan ruangan dan memasuki sebuah kamar yang ada di pojok ruangan. Ruangan itu sengaja dibangun cukup besar dengan ruangan yang lainnya, sebagai tempat berkumpulnya sang empunya club dengan teman-temannya. Dan jangan harap pengunjung lain bebas masuk kedalam jika tidak diundang.

"Kau lama sekali, Gaara." Seorang lelaki tampan yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik, menyapanya lebih dulu. Beberapa pasang mata yang berlainan warna itu langsung tertuju kea rah pintu. "Apa karena sudah menikah, jadi kau tidak ingin berkunjung lagi kesini?" Terlihat seringai mencela mengembang di wajah tampan lelaki itu.

Gaara tidak menanggapi goyonan lelaki dari klan Inuzuka itu dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping lelaki berambut nanas. Gaara melirik ke pojok ruangan, dimana sahabatnya sekaligus kakak iparnya yang memiliki rambut pirang seperti milik istrinya, hanya diam menyendiri. Tidak seperti yang biasanya akan mengoceh tidak jelas, jika diantara mereka datang terlambat.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya yang berlainan warna itu, menyeringai. "Aku tidak ingin, ruangan ini menjadi semakin suram karena ada aura yang tidak mengenakkan disini."

"Berisik, _Teme_."

"Permasalahan kekeluargaan lebih baik jangan dibawa kemari." Kiba ikut menimpali dan mengabaikkan gerutuan tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Merepotkan " adalah kata yang diucapkan Shikamaru saat melihat Naruto.

Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sasuke, sangat tahu kenapa mereka berkumpul seperti ini. Siapa lagi yang menyuruh dan memaksa mereka berkumpul, kalau bukan karena desakan dari anak sulung Walikota Konoha itu.

Sejak mereka bertemu di ruangan ini, ia sejak tadi menyerocos tidak jelas pada disininya sendiri. Mereka dapat mendengar dengan jelas dari tadi ocehan lelaki pencinta mie ramen itu adalah 'pindah'. Tapi, begitu sahabat mereka berambut merah itu datang, Naruto seketika tidak berkutik. Justru mengambil jarak yang sangat jauh saat adik iparnya itu datang.

"Kenapa, kau jadi bisu, _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke mengejek. " Aku baru tahu, kalau Gaara itu seorang pawang."

Kiba tertawa puas mendengar mendengar ejekkan Sasuke. Menjadi suatu kebanggaan rasanya untuk mereka dapat mengejek Naruto, seperti ini. "Hei, Gaara." Panggilnya. " Kau tahu, sejak tadi kakak iparmu itu seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Tapi begitu kau datang, dia seketika terdiam. Kalau tau seperti itu, sejak awal aku memaksamu datang kemari. "

Naruto mendelik tidak suka ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya yang menjadikannya sebagai bahan tertawaan.

"Kami akan pindah," Gaara yang tiba-tiba berbicara, menghentikan ucapan Naruto yang akan membalas ejekkan Kiba. Bukan hanya Naruto, pandangan Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Kiba, sepenuhnya tertuju ke arah Gaara. " Ke Sunagakure malam ini juga."

Tidak ada lagi percakapan di ruangan luas itu. Bahkan, untuk memulai saja, tidak ada yang mau. Hanya suara musik yang berasal dari lantai dasar yang sayup-sayup terdengar.

"Aku akan memesan minuman." Ujar Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Ucap Shikamaru yang mengerti akan situasi diantara mereka. " Kiba, bukannya kau ingin menari ke lantai dansa?"

"Ah, Iya."

Kini tinggallah sepasang kakak dan adik ipar itu di ruangan yang minim penerangan itu. Mereka masih sama-sama diam dan bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, sampai Gaara yang memulai. "Percayakan Ino padaku."

"Kenapa harus pindah?" Tanya Naruto, mengabaikkan ucapan Gaara.

"Ada pekerjaan yang akan kukerjakan disana."

"Bukan karena kau menghindariku 'kan?"

Gaara mendesah sebelum berkata, " Tidak ada yang ingin kuhindari. Kepindahan kami ke Suna murni karena pekerjaan. Karena itu aku memintamu untuk mempercayakan Ino kepadaku… kakak ipar."

Ada sengatan listrik saat Gaara memanggilnya kakak ipar. Selama berteman dengan Gaara, sekalipun tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Naruto, kalau mereka akan menjalin hubungan kekeluargaan seperti ini.

Mereka yang sama-sama manusia brengsek, pasti berpikir untuk tidak menjadi salah seorang dari mereka menjadi keluarga karena mereka sudah saling tahu seberapa brengseknya mereka. Tapi kini, Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara lah yang menikahi adik perempuannya. Dan jujur saja, Naruto tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan Gaara. Keadaan seperti ini, membuatnya serba salah.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucap Gaara saat melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan angka 09: 13.

Melihat tidak ada tanggapan dari seseorang yang duduk di depannya, Gaara bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Tetapi, sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, sayup-sayup ia mendengar Naruto berbicara, namun cukup jelas di indra pendengarannya. " Pastikan ia bahagia denganmu… Gaara."

Langkah Gaara semakin ringat menjauhi ruangan itu. Senyum tipis tampak di wajah tampannya. Kini hatinya sudah mantap untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Dan sebentar lagi, ia akan membangun kebahagian di Sunagakure bersama wanita yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**_A/N :_** _Aku merasa chapter ini benar-benar hancur. Alur kecepetan, terkesan maksa, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, dan minim deskripsi. Untuk itu, aku minta maaf._

_Aku harap chapter ini cukup memuaskan buat kalian. :*_

_Makasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict Bii. Makasih juga buat yang sudah me-follow, favo, membaca, dan mau meninggalkan jejak di kotak ripiu. :*_


End file.
